No Words
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: UPDATED!Everyone ever make a mistake, and there is no word left but sorry. Fanfic pertama author. Pairing : KakaIta, NejiSasu, SasoDei,ItaSaso.....
1. Yearning

**Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan punya aye, yang punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Yearning**

Dia menatap langit malam yang hitam pekat dari jendela apartemennya.

"Hhhh….."

Pria dengan mata yang tak kalah kelam dari malam itu entah kenapa kembali teringat pada sebuah kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya.

"kenapa…kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi? Kenapa aku……tidak bisa melupakannya….."

Pandangannya melayang menyeruak ke dalam memori masa lalunya yang terpendam rapat di dasar pikirannya.

XoxoxoxooxoX

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang tampak sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku. Tak selang berapa lama laki-laki itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu agak lama. Dia menarik napas pelan kemudian diketuknya pintu itu dengan tidak yakin.

Tok tok tok

"Siapa?" Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam.

'Ini aku, Itachi,"

"Oh, masuklah," Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut keemasan membuka pintu dengan seulas senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Ini laporannya, sensei" Itachi menyerahkan buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya itu.

Pria yang dipanggil 'sensei' itu menerima buku itu, tapi tangannya menggenggam terlalu jauh. Seolah sengaja menarik tangan Itachi bersamaan dengan buku yang disedang dipegangnya.

Itachi menepis tangan pria itu dan raut wajahnya pun seketika berubah menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaan yang teramat jelas.

"Permisi," Itachi setengah berlari berusaha meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tu..tunggu dulu…." Pria berambut perak itu berusaha menahannya. Secepat kilat dia manghadang Itachi, menutup pintu dibelakangnya bahkan mengunci pintu itu perlahan.

"……"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku seperti itu?" Tanya pria itu

Itachi membuang pandangannya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa selalu salah tingkah bila harus berhadapan dengan pria didepannya itu.

"Kau takut padaku?" Pria didepannya berusaha menangkap pandangan Itachi.

Akhirnya Itachi pun menyerah dan balas menatap pria di depannya dengan mata hitamnya yang indah.

Pria di depannya tersenyum.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Kakashi sensei" Itachi berusaha menembus pertahanan pria bernama Kakashi itu.

Kakashi tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu yang terkunci itu dan menahan Itachi yang mati-matian berusaha keluar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," Kakashi menarik laki-laki yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kontan saja Itachi langsung kaget dan berontak.

Tapi hal itu justru membuat Kakashi semakin erat memeluknya sampai Itachi hampir kehabisan napas.

"Le…lepaskan….a…ku…tak…bisa…bernapas…."

Kakashi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan segera dihadiahi bogem mentah tepat di wajah tampannya.

BRUUKK

"Awwwch" Kakashi mengerang kesakitan.

Itachi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia langsung merebut kunci yang ada ditangan Kakashi lalu setelah berhasil membuka pintu dia pun bergegas keluar sebelum usahanya gagal karena Kakashi lagi-lagi berhasil menarik tangannya.

Kali ini, Kakashi langsung mendorong Itachi ke pintu hingga pintu yang tadi sudah terbuka itupun tertutup kembali.

Perlahan-lahan Kakashi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi. Dia pun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir laki-laki tampan didepannya itu. Itachi berusaha keras untuk menghindar, tapi Kakashi berhasil menahannya.

Sekuat tenaga didorongnya tubuh Kakashi yang semakin lama terasa semakin rapat sehingga Kakashi pun terpelanting ke belakang.

"Apa kau sudah gila???!!!" Amarah terdengar sangat jelas dari nada suara Itachi.

"Maaf, Itachi. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku,"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau aku ini bukan gay?? Apa kau tidak mengerti??"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu…." Kakashi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hanya karena selama ini aku dekat denganmu bukan berarti aku juga mencintaimu. Memang aku menyukaimu tapi itu hanya sebatas rasa suka seorang murid terhadap gurunya, aku hanya mengganggapmu sebagai kakak itu saja."

"……."

"Lagipula tidak mungkin aku merusak nama kelurgaku sendiri dengan menjadi kekasih seorang pria, aku bukan orang seperti itu" Itachi berjalan menuju pintu untuk kemudian berhenti dan berbalik.

"Mulai hari ini anggap saja kalau kau tidak pernah mengenalku. Dan jangan pernah berbicara denganku tinggal, Kakashi sensei," Itachi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih mematung di ruangan itu.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Dan sejak saat itu Itachi tidak pernah melihat Kakashi lagi karena dia memutuskan untuk berpindah sekolah dan melupakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya di sekolah lamanya.

Itachi memang masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dia percayai dan sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, tega melakukan hal-hal yang dianggapnya sudah tidak waras. Semua rasa hormatnya pada Kakashi luntur seketika itu juga. Sosok Kakashi yang selama ini selalu menjadi orang yang selalu dikaguminya, langsung berubah menjadi seorang bajingan yang sangat menjijikan baginya.

Itachi sudah tidak peduli lagi pada semua kebaikan Kakashi. Baginya Kakashi yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, yang selalu menolongnya dikala dia dalam kesulitan, yang selalu menghiburnya saat dia sedih, yang selalu bersedia menampung semua curahan hatinya, yang selalu melindunginya, telah lama mati, dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah orang kurang ajar yang sangat dibencinya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, rasa kehilangan itu tetap ada dan menghantui hari-hari Itachi meskipun sekarang semua itu sudah berlalu begitu lama dan Itachi masih terus mempertanyakan mengapa dia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti itu. Suatu persaan yang tak bisa dimengertinya.

Itachi segera menghapus pikiran konyolnya itu.

_Apa-apaan aku? Apa yang aku pikirkan?Ttidak…tidak…aku pasti sudah gila…._

Kesadarannya telah kembali setelah lama dia menelusuri masa lalunya dalam lamunan.

Matanya lalu beralih pada laptopnya yang terletak diatas sebuah meja.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia membuka account emailnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah email yang terletak di folder inbox. Dibukanya email itu.

From : Kakashi

To : Itachi

Cc :

Subject : Kumohon jangan dihapus, bacalah dulu

Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan membalas email ini, mungkin kau juga tidak akan membacanya dan langsung menghapusnya setelah tahu ini email dariku. Tapi mungkin inilah usaha terakhirku untuk bisa menghubungimu setelah semua sms yang tak pernah kau balas dan semua teleponku yang selalu kau reject.

Itachi….aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku. Dan aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Tapi aku akan tetap memohon maaf padamu. Walaupun akan menghabiskan seumur hidupku. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, sampai kau mau memaafkanku.

Aku memang bodoh, tolol, tak berguna, tak seharusnya aku memperlakukan adikku sendiri seperti itu. Seandainya aku bisa mengulangi waktu, aku pasti akan memilih untuk tetap menyimpan perasaanku padamu. Karena aku tahu, bagaimanapun juga kau seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Dan yang kulakukan padamu pasti telah menyakiti harga dirimu. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu untuk tidak berbicara lagi padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah berusaha mencarimu lagi meskipun aku sangat ingin menemuimu. Dan aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi. Ini adalah email terakhirku. Tapi kalau suatu saat kau membutuhkan bantuanku jangan pernah ragu untuk menghubungiku. Aku akan tetap selalu ada untukmu. Nomor hpku masih akan tetap sama, alamat email & messengerku pun tak akan pernah kuganti. Supaya kau tetap dapat menghubungiku dengan mudah.

Kalau kelak kau memutuskan untuk memaafkanku atau kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kakakmu ini, aku mohon hubungilah aku.

Kakakmu

Itachi menutup email yang bertanggal 12 Maret 2004 itu. Ya, sudah 5 tahun sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Kakashi. Dia tidak tahu apakah Kakashi masih tinggal dirumahnya yang dulu atau tidak. Karena Itachi pun telah lama pindah dari rumah lamanya ke sebuah apartemen dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya.

Ada perasaan menggelitik yang membuatnya secara tidak sadar mengangambil teleponnya. Dan entah kenapa dia menghubungi sebuah nomor yang sudah lama tidak pernah dijamahnya.

Tuuuut…..tuuuuut….

_Masih aktif_…Batin Itachi

"Halo.." Jawab suara diseberang yang sangat diakrab ditelinganya.

"….." Itachi memilih untuk diam. Lalu dia segera mengakhiri telepon itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku menghubunginya?" Itachi bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba hpnya bergetar.

Dilayar hpnya tampak nama orang yang barusan dihubungiya balas meneleponnya.

"Ha…halo…" Itachi menjawabnya ragu.

"Halo, maaf tadi anda menelepon saya?" Tanya suara diseberang.

"Ha..hanya salah menekan angka…Maaf." Itachi segera mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

_Di..dia tidak mengingat nomorku lagi? Sementara aku masih menyimpan nomor dan email terakhirnya. Bodoh sekali aku, kenapa aku harus merasa tersiksa untuk orang seperti itu. Orang yang bisa melupakanku dengan mudahnya? Aku rasa aku belum mengerti benar tentang persaanku sendiri._

Hpnya kembali bergetar, kali ini sebuah sms masuk.

Maaf, aq Cm pnsrn ja. Tp suaramu mengingatkanku pd seseorang. Apakah kau Itachi?

Itachi terhenyak. Dia mendapatkan sms dari orang yang baru dihubungi dan balas menghubunginya lagi. Itachi tidak membalas sms itu, matanya terus menataplayar hpnya. Jari-jarinya terasa kaku.

Lagi-lagi hpnya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari orang yang sama. Itachi bingung apakah dia akan mengangkat telepon itu atau mematikannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menganagkatnya.

"Halo…"

"Halo, maaf mengganggumu tapi….aku benar-benar penasaran, apakah kau Itachi?" Suara diseberang kembali mengulangi kata-katanya disms.

"….."

"Halo….Halo…Kau masih disitu?"

"…."

"Itachi, aku tahu itu kau. Iya kan?"

"…."

"Itachi, kumohon bicaralah. Aku tahu itu kau. Sungguh seperti mimpi, akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Aku pikir aku harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi agar kau menghubungiku tapi ternyata…."

"Bukankah kau yang sedang meneleponku!" Itachi memotong perkataan orang itu.

"Nah akhirnya bicara juga. Jadi kau benar Itachi?"

"Kalau bukan untuk apa dari tadi aku mendengarkanmu?"

"Wah, kau masih galak seperti dulu ya! Hahaha, oya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau meneleponku? Apa ini artinya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Itachi segera mengakhiri percakapan itu dari sebelah pihak. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menghubunggi orang yang sangat ingin dilupakannya itu. Apa karena perasaan itu, perasaan yang selalu membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak setiap malam. Perasaan yang selalu menyinggung harga dirinya. Perasaan yang telah dipendamnya selama 5 tahun.

Hpnya kembali bergetar, masih dari orang yang sama.

"Apa lagi?" Itachi menjawab dengan kasar.

"Hahaha, tenang-tenang. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu. Setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"….."

_Rindu? Apakah aku merindukannya? Kenapa?_ Itachi bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Halo…Itachi kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya….."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"Ya….."

"Eh?"

"Ya…aku merindukanmu, Kakashi sensei."

XoxoxoxoxoX

Akhirnya selesei juga chapter pertama author, hahaha SEUNANG, YAY!!!

Kepada para senpai yang budiman atau siapapun yang udah bersuka rela meluangkan waktunya yang sangat berharga untuk membaca karya author yang gak penting ini, dimohon kesediannya untuk mereview fanfic-nya author yang nista ini. Disarankan untuk tidak terlalu keras dalam mengkritik karena author orangnya gampang atit ati ntar bisa-bisa author pundung *nangis2 lebay and teriak2 gaje*

Thanxs


	2. Secret

**Secret**

Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dengan paras menawan tampak sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Berkali-kali dilihatnya jam tangan yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Sesekali dia melongok keluar sekolahnya untuk mencari-cari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Tampaknya dia memang sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sasuke…!!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari belakang laki-laki itu dan dia pun menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Ne..neji?" Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu memandang sosok laki-laki yang tadi memanggil namanya itu. Entah kenapa, sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul didalam hati laki-laki tampan bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa Neji disini? Sebentar lagi Aniki datang, " nada cemas terdengar dari suara Sasuke.

"Ini…aku Cuma mau mengantarkan ini…." Neji menyodorkan sebuah hp ke arah Sasuke.

"Hpku?"

"Iya, hp Sasu tadi ketinggalan, oya ada sms, tapi aku tak berani membacanya." Jelas Neji.

"Makasih," Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Sasuke. Mata hitamnya beradu dengan mata lavender Neji. Dalam hitungan detik warna merah langsung menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, agar Neji tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sasu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa koq." Sasuke menjawab tanpa melihat kea rah Neji.

Neji yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"Sasu grogi ya?" Neji mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan sekali lagi kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Neji yang seolah menghipnotisnya itu. Wajah Sasuke pun berubah semakin merah.

"Nggak koq, Cuma….."

Tiiit….tiiiiit

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil.

"Oh, Aniki sudah dating. Sasu…..pergi dulu. Sampai nanti Neji" Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Neji setengah berlari.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Hai, Itachi aniki," Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil Enzo Ferrari berwarna merah.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Itachi yang sedang duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Baik Kak. Tadi aku bisa mengerjakan semua soal ulanganku dan coba tebak berapa nilaiku?"

"Hmmm….paling Cuma 70, paling bagus mungkin 80" Laki-laki itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Salah Kak! Wah Kakak memang terlalu meremehkan kemampuanku! Aku dapat seratus tahu!?" Sasuke mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Ini, lihat aja!" Sasuke menunjukkan kertas ulangannya.

"Wah, ternyata kamu akhirnya bisa pintar juga ya, hahaha! Kakak jadi terharu. Kamu mau kakak kasih hadiah apa?" Itachi memasang tampang pura-pura terharu untuk meledek adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ih, Kak Itachi nyebelin!!" Sasuke ngambek.

"Lho? Kok akhir-akhir ini kakak perhatikan kamu jadi semakin manja begitu, hayo kamu kenapa?" Itachi menggoda adiknya lagi.

"Maksud kakak apaan sih?" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Kamu….lagi jatuh cinta ya?"

"Eh?..." Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

Itachi melirik adiknya.

"Hmmm…ternyata benar kau sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

"….." Sasuke diam tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakaknya kalau sampai dia tahu yang sebenarnya tentang hubungannya dengan Neji yang baru saja dirajutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Selama ini Itachi adalah tipe orang yang tidak menyukai atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menentang hubungan sesama jenis, setidaknya seperti itulah dia dimata Sasuke. Meskipun ironisnya tak sedikit dari teman dekat Itachi yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai gay. Tapi itu tampaknya tak mempengaruhi Itachi sedikitpun. Dia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan teman-temannya, tidak juga terbawa menjadi seperti mereka. Dia tetap berteman dengan mereka seperti biasa. Tanpa ada rasa canggung, tanpa ada perasaan aneh. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau Sasuke yang mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang gay. Mungkin Itachi akan membencinya dan akan mengusirnya dari apartemen yang sudah mereka tinggali selama hampir 4 tahun itu. Dan itulah ketakutan terbesar Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kakak kesangannya itu tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Neji yang sangat dicintainya. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, diapun memilih untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dari kakaknya.

"Kok, diam? Ya sudah kalau gak mau cerita gak apa-apa. Lain kali saja kalau kamu sudah siap, Ok?"

"….." Sasuke masih diam.

"Ya sudah jangan cerita. Kakak gak akan nanya lagi." Suara Itachi terdengar datar.

"Kakak marah padaku?"

"Tidak, kakak Cuma mau belajar cara menghormati privasi orang lain, setiap orang berhak mempunyai rahasia, kan?" Itachi menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti aku akan ceritakan setelah aku siap,"

"Menceritakan….??" Itachi ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Rahasiaku." Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya.

Itachi menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Oya, aku lupa tadi ada sms" Sasuke segera mengeluarkan hpnya dan membaca sms yang belum sempat dibukanya dari tadi.

Sasu, pulangnya hati-hati ya. Sampai jumpa besok. :D

-Neji-

"Eh?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Ternyata dia yang mengirim sms, dasar!" Gumam Sasuke.

"Sms dari siapa?"

"Hmmm….rahasia!"

Itachi mendelik kearah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dasar sudah pintar main rahasia-rahasian rupanya," gumam Itachi.

XoxoxoxooxoX

Fuihhh, leganya udah nyelesein fic chapter 2. Maaf kalau terlalu garing, monoton, bahasanya terlalu baku, boring, de el el. Maklum amatiran, hikz…hikz…

Btw untuk mengembalikan kecerian author yang telah terampas secara paksa, mohon reviewnya ya, *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Thanxs


	3. Deal

**Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't belong to me, ok. So please stop ask me about that.

**Deal**

Matahari pagi menerobos kaca jendela sebuah apartemen yang terletak dilantai 3. Sinar lembutnya memberi kehangatan yang nyaman untuk beristirahat di akhir pekan. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00, Itachi sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan adik semata wayangnya, Sasuke. Karena hari itu hari Minggu, dialah yang kebagian tugas memasak sarapan. Biasanya Sasuke yang mengerjakan kebanyakan tugas di apartemen itu, karena Itachi sibuk bekerja. Tapi hari Minggu adalah pengecualian, hari Minggu Itachi yang mengambil alih tugas Sasuke dan Sasuke bisa beristirahat dari rutinitas sekolahnya yang kadang terasa begitu melelahkan.

"Pagi Kak," ucap Sasuke yang nampak baru saja bangun tidur. Piyama tidur warna biru tuanya masih melekat erat di tubuhnya.

"Pagi, tidurmu pasti nyenyak sekali ya, jam segini baru bangun," Itachi menjawab sambil mengolesi selai coklat pada dua lembar roti tawar yang berada ditangannya. Setelah selesai, disimpannya roti itu bersama roti lainnya diatas sebuah piring kecil yang terletak diatas meja makan. Disamping piring itu ada 1 buah cangkir kecil berisi kopi dan sebuah gelas berisi susu hangat.

"Iya, habisnya semalam aku tidur malam sekali, jadi sekarang masih ngantuk hoammmhh" Sasuke menguap.

"Neji sudah bangun dari tadi," Itachi menyodorkan gelas yang berisi susu pada Sasuke.

"Oya, sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meminum susu pemberian Itachi.

"Katanya dia mau pergi ke luar kota hari ini. Ada urusan mendadak," Jawab Itachi seraya mengambil tempat duduk disebelah adik kesayangannya.

"Kenapa semalam dia tidak memberitahuku?" Gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang hampir tak kentara.

"Mungkin dia lupa," jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Mungkin…" Sasuke berujar lemah. Otaknya mencoba memanggil kembali ingatan seputar percakapannya dengan Neji tadi malam.

**Flashback**

"_Apa Sasu yakin kakakmu tidak akan curiga pada hubungan kita?" Neji bertanya pada Sasuke. Saat itu keduanya sedang terlibat perbincangan ringan sebelum tidur. Dan malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Neji menginap di apartemen Sasuke._

"_Menurutku tidak, soalnya Kakak juga sering mengajak teman-temannya untuk menginap disini,"_

"_Oh, begitu ya. Berarti Kakaknya Sasu mengganggap aku temannya Sasu?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk._

"_Lalu kalau Sasu sendiri menganggap aku apa?" Neji berusaha menggoda kekasihnya itu._

_Ucapan Neji kontan saja membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Neji yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah._

_Neji merapatkan duduknya dengan Sasuke, dia lalu mengangkat dagu Sasuke sedikit sehingga mata keduanya pun beradu. Mata hitam Sasuke dan mata putih Neji saling beradu, menyebabkan semburat merah yang nampak semakin jelas di wajah Sasuke._

_Perlahan-lahan Neji mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke sehingga keduanya dapat merasakan kehangatan nafas masing-masing dan detak jantung keduanya yang saling berpacu._

"_Jangan Neji aku takut Kakak tahu," Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Neji. "Lagipula ini sudah larut malam, aku….mau tidur," Sasuke lalu segera berbaring membelakangi Neji dan kemudian dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut._

_Neji terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kekasihnya akan bereaksi seperti itu._

"_Malam Sasu," Neji mematikan lampu, kemudian dia pun ikut berbaring disebelah Sasuke._

**End of Flashback**

"_Apa Neji marah padaku gara-gara semalam_?" Pikir Sasuke.

"Hayo!!! Kamu mikirin siapa? Mikirin Neji ya?" Suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"I..iya, Cuma heran saja kenapa dia tidak berkata apa-apa," Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah.

"Mungkin dia ngambek sama kamu kali," Itachi menggoda adiknya.

"Ng..nggak kok…kami gak ada hubungan apa-apa," Sasuke menjawab gugup. Dia menggeserkan kursinya sedikit menjauh dari kursi kakaknya.

"….." Itachi tidak berkomentar apa-apa mendengar jawaban adiknya yang tidak nyambung. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Oya, ada sesuatu yang mau Kakak bicarakan denganmu," Itachi menyeruput kopinya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. Dia menyadari kalau kata-katanya tadi pasti telah menimbulkan kecurigaan kakaknya.

"Tapi Kak, aku dan Neji tidak seperti yang Kakak pikirkan. Lagian apa anehnya kalau temanku menginap disini. Bukankah Kak Kisame, Kak Hidan dan Kak Yahiiko juga sering menginap disini?"

Itachi tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kakak tidak mau membicarakan soal hubunganmu dengan Neji." Itachi menatap adiknya yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk kopi yang kini isinya telah berkurang separuh.

Mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak. Pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kakak mau meminta izin padamu," Itachi kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Meminta Izin apa?"

"Teman Kakak ada yang mau tinggal diapartemen kita untuk sementara waktu,"

"Oh. Siapa Kak? Kak Kisame ya?" Sasuke memakan kembali rotinya yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Hatinya lega, ternyata apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi.

"Bukan. Nanti juga kamu tahu. Tapi boleh gak?"

"Kenapa harus minta izin padaku? Ini kan bukan apartemenku. Inikan apartemen Kakak." Sasuke berkata sambil mengunyah roti.

"Ya, karena kamu juga tinggal disini, iya kan? Lagipula ini juga bukan apartemenku."

"Lho? Memangnya ini apartemen siapa?" Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu ngasih izin gak?"

"Ya….terserah,"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Itu baru adikku yang manis. Nanti aku bantu bicara pada Neji biar dia gak ngambek lagi ya," Itachi bergegas keluar dari ruang makan.

"Eh, apa maksud Kakak? Aku dan Neji benar-benar tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa!" Sasuke mencoba berteriak, tapi Itachi sudah menghilang dan tampaknya dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ya meskipun dia mendengarnya, mungkin dia akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. 

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3nya. Author sempet ragu juga sich, diterusin apa gak. Tapi author coba terusin dech. Oya, buat semua yang udah ngereview chapter 1 dan 2 makasih banget ya, author jadi senang *nangis lebay*. Apalagi kalian udah baek banget mau ngasih kritik dan sarannya. Nuhun pisan…….

Sekarang seperti biasa author yang nista ini akan memohon kesedian para reader yang budiman untuk merelakan sedikit waktunya yang berharga untuk mereview fic gaje ini. Demi kemajuan author dan perdamaian dunia (?).

Arigatou buat semua yang udah baca……..  Jangan lupa reviewnya!!!! *ditimpuk karena berisik*.


End file.
